footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 UEFA Nations League D
| top_scorer = Richard Almeida Stanislaw Drahun Benjamin Kololli Danel Sinani Ezgjan Alioski Andrei Agius (2 goals each)}} | nextseason = 2020–21 }} The 2018–19 UEFA Nations League D will be the fourth and lowest division of the 2018–19 edition of the UEFA Nations League, the inaugural season of the international football competition involving the men's national teams of the 55 member associations of UEFA. Format League D will consist of the lowest 16 UEFA members ranked from 40–55, to be split into four groups of four. The winners of each group will be promoted to the 2020–21 UEFA Nations League C. In addition, League D will be allocated one of the four remaining UEFA Euro 2020 places. Four teams from League D which have not already qualified for the European Championship finals will compete in the play-offs for each division, to be played in March 2020. The play-off berths will be first allocated to the group winners, and if any of the group winners have already qualified for the European Championship finals, then to the next best ranked team of the division, etc. If there are fewer than four teams in League D which have not already qualified for the European Championship finals, and League D has no group winner available, the best team in the overall ranking will be selected. The play-offs will consist of two "one-off" semi-finals (best-ranked team vs. fourth best-ranked team and second best-ranked team vs. third best-ranked team, played at home of higher-ranked teams) and one "one-off" final between the two semi-final winners (venue drawn in advance between semi-final 1 and 2). Seeding Teams will be allocated to League D according to their UEFA national team coefficients after the conclusion of the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifying group stage on 11 October 2017. Teams will be split into four pots of four teams, ordered based on their UEFA national team coefficient. The seeding pots for the draw were announced on 7 December 2017. | | | |} The group draw took place at the SwissTech Convention Center in Lausanne, Switzerland on 24 January 2018, 12:00 CET. For political reasons, Armenia and Azerbaijan could not be drawn into the same group (due to the Nagorno-Karabakh conflict). Due to excessive travel restrictions, any group could only contain a maximum of one of the following pairs: Andorra and Kazakhstan, Faroe Islands and Kazakhstan, Gibraltar and Kazakhstan, Gibraltar and Azerbaijan. Groups The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 24 January 2018 following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). Group 1 |time=16:00 (20:00 UTC+6) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Chakvetadze Malyi |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=28,736 |referee=Halil Umut Meler (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Skonto Stadium, Riga |attendance=4,803 |referee=Keith Kennedy (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Okriashvili |goals2= |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance=45,716 |referee=Anastasios Papapetrou (Greece) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Aláez |goals2= Logvinenko |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance=1,235 |referee=Vilhjálmur Þórarinsson (Iceland) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance= |referee=Leontios Trattou (Cyprus) }} |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Skonto Stadium, Riga |attendance= |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} ---- |time=16:00 (20:00 UTC+6) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Skonto Stadium, Riga |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=16:00 (21:00 UTC+6) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 (21:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance= |referee= }} Group 2 |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Stasevich Drahun Saroka Kavalyow |goals2= |stadium=Dinamo Stadium, Minsk |attendance=13,634 |referee=Sandro Schärer (Switzerland) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Malget Thill Sinani Martins |goals2= |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance=2,956 |referee=Rob Harvey (Republic of Ireland) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Chanot Joachim Sinani |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance=794 |referee=Filip Glova (Slovakia) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance=4,942 |referee=Mario Zebec (Croatia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Dinamo Stadium, Minsk |attendance= |referee=Ali Palabıyık (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance= |referee=Bryn Markham-Jones (Wales) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Dinamo Stadium, Minsk |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance= |referee= }} Group 3 |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Baku |attendance=19,500 |referee=Ola Hobber Nilsen (Norway) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Edmundsson Joensen Hansson |goals2= Mifsud |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=3,234 |referee=Ville Nevalainen (Finland) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Zeneli Nuhiu |goals2= |stadium=Fadil Vokrri Stadium, Pristina |attendance=12,677 |referee=Bart Vertenten (Belgium) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Agius |goals2= Khalilzade |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=4,500 |referee=Nikola Dabanović (Montenegro) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Almeida Nazarov |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance= |referee=Aleksei Eskov (Russia) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Kololli Muriqi |goals2= Agius |stadium=Fadil Vokrri Stadium, Pristina |attendance= |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Baku |attendance= |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |time=18:00 (17:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance= |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} ---- |time=18:00 (21:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Baku |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fadil Vokrri Stadium, Pristina |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance= |referee= }} Group 4 |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Pizzelli Barseghyan |goals2=Wolfinger |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=5,132 |referee=Enea Jorgji (Albania) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Tričkovski Alioski |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance=1,850 |referee=Jens Maae (Denmark) }} ---- |time=18:00 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Alioski Pandev |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=4,730 |referee=Manuel Schüttengruber (Austria) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Salanović Wieser |goals2= |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance=1,110 |referee=Alan Mario Sant (Malta) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance= |referee=Fedayi San (Switzerland) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance= |referee=Roi Reinshreiber (Israel) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers There were 41 goals scored in 18 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;2 goals * Richard Almeida * Stanislaw Drahun * Benjamin Kololli * Danel Sinani * Ezgjan Alioski * Andrei Agius ;1 goal * Jordi Aláez * Tigran Barseghyan * Marcos Pizzelli * Tamkin Khalilzade * Dimitrij Nazarov * Yury Kavalyow * Anton Saroka * Ihar Stasevich * Jóan Símun Edmundsson * Hallur Hansson * René Joensen * Giorgi Chakvetadze * Tornike Okriashvili * Yuriy Logvinenko * Vedat Muriqi * Atdhe Nuhiu * Arbër Zeneli * Dennis Salanović * Sandro Wieser * Sandro Wolfinger * Maxime Chanot * Aurélien Joachim * Kevin Malget * Christopher Martins * Olivier Thill * Goran Pandev * Ivan Trichkovski * Michael Mifsud ;1 own goal * Serhiy Malyi (against Georgia) Overall ranking The 16 League D teams will be ranked 40th to 55th overall in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League according to the following rules: *The teams finishing first in the groups will be ranked 40th to 43rd according to the results of the league phase. *The teams finishing second in the groups will be ranked 44th to 47th according to the results of the league phase. *The teams finishing third in the groups will be ranked 48th to 51st according to the results of the league phase. *The teams finishing fourth in the groups will be ranked 52nd to 55th according to the results of the league phase. Prize money The prize money to be distributed was announced in March 2018. Each team in League D will receive a solidarity fee of €500,000. In addition, the four group winners will receive double this amount with a €500,000 bonus fee. This means that the maximum amount of solidarity and bonus fees for a team from League D is €1 million. Qualifying play-offs The four best teams in League D according to the overall ranking that have not qualified for UEFA Euro 2020 through the qualifying group stage will compete in the play-offs, with the winners qualifying for the final tournament. If there are fewer than four teams in League D that have not qualified, the remaining slots are allocated to teams from another league, according to the overall ranking. }--> | Group winners |- | | Group winners |- | | Group winners |- | | Group winners |} External links * League D